


Alex's Misadventures in Argo

by jberkowsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU where everyone is happy and gets to go to Argo, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex and Lena are drinking buddies, Alex gets drunk off some Alien Shit with Lena, Alex keeps walking in on Kara and Lena doing the do, Based on a Tumblr post that I saw and Immediately spent the next four hours writing, Drunk Alex Danvers, Drunk Lena Luthor, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, I DIDN'T Write This Instead of Sleeping, I never actually watched the third season so... sorry not sorry, I'm getting all my info from Tumblr here, Irish Lena Luthor, Just let Alex be happy already, Lena encouraging Alex to "chase that Kryptonian arse", Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, being all responsible and stuff, look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberkowsky/pseuds/jberkowsky
Summary: Alex and Lena are getting drunk together in Argo, and Lena knows a hopeless crush when she sees one, so she not-so-subtly 'encourages' (read: teases endlessly) to go after Sam. Surprisingly, Alex goes for it.





	Alex's Misadventures in Argo

**Author's Note:**

> Agent Reign stole my heart and won't give it back, and I'm completely find with that. Everyone is gay and that's exactly how it's supposed to be.

Drunk was not a state Alex Danvers was unfamiliar with, that much wasn’t a secret. Kara worried, naturally, but to be fair most of it was just to forget the _startling_ amount of times she’s walked in on those two lovebirds in a few… compromising positions. If anyone else had seen their sister naked so many times, they’d be wishing for a bottle of _probably_ deadly alien swill too.

 

Why she initially decided to share the only bottle of which she could only deduce _was_ in fact alcohol, and _not_ some fancy alien toilet cleaner, (she tried getting Kara to translate the label on the bottle, Kara took one look at it and simply said _“No”_ ), with the person who was always on top of her sister in those situations was becoming less and less clear as more of the bottle vanished. What was becoming clear in its place was that Lena Kirean Luthor was a _fucking great_ drinking companion.

 

When she wasn’t trying to set Alex up with her friends, that is.

 

“I’m telling you, _deirfiúr,_ ” Lena’s slipping back into her native accent, it would be surprising to Alex, but at this point she’s so drunk Catherine the Great could offer her a glass of brandy and she wouldn’t even bat an eye, “you just _haaaave_ to tell Sam how you feel! Look at Kara and I! If I never told her, I wouldn’t be getting all the…” Lena starts making kissy noises, and if Alex didn’t already have the constitution of a saint she’d be vomiting all over Lena’s perfect shoes and the grass of this beautiful Argo garden, she settled for mimicking gagging and taking yet another swing of the bottle.

 

“ _Ewww,_ do _not_ need details on how my _sister_ is in bed, still scarred, _for life_ , life! From the last twelve times, _thank you very much._ How does she not…” Alex waves her hands around, seemingly trying to convey something, but ending up looking like she’s trying to swat away flies. “You know… uhhh... super... power… hearing, _super hearing,_ yes! That’s it! How does she not hear me coming!”

 

Lena gives one of those dirty smiles that make Alex wish she never opened her mouth, because _of course_ Lena is going to make an innuendo out of this, because she never wants Alex to find peace of mind again.

 

“You know, she was a bit busy, listening to _someone_ else come…” Alex groaned, slapping Lena not-so-lightly on the knee. All that greeted her back was a look of mock scandalize and an all-too self-satisfied giggle. “And you’re dodging the point! If you don’t tell Sam you _loooooove_ her, you can’t chase that sweet, sweet Kryptonian arse, and trust me, you’ll regret that more than the headache you’re gonna have.”

 

Lena- begrudgingly, through the seemingly endless haze of whatever the hell this drink was called, had a point. If she didn’t tell Sam, then she’d just be stuck… or something… Her thought process was not admittaly the most clear at the moment, but that never stopped her before. Dragging herself to her feet, taking much too long to regain her balance before helping Lena up.

 

“I’m going… I’m gonna… go tell her… thing… _arse_ , yes, that’s it!” Alex managed to say over the sound blood rushing out of her head. Lena tried to laugh but it proved too much on her balance, instead opting to lean against a wall, grinning like a idiot.

 

Moving herself away from Alex, Lena started down against the wall for support, down some hallway or another, leading to what Alex could only presume was _something_ , not that she could remember. “Where you going?” Alex shouted after her, after all, this was _her_ idea, she could at the very least be there when she did it.

 

Lena grinned back, “I’m going to fuck your sister against a wall, _ádh mór_!” Leaving Alex alone, slightly more scarred, but a mission holding firm in her foggy mind:

 

_Sam. Sam. Must find Sam._

 

=====================================================================

 

Sam was lost. Again.

 

Kara had tried to give her a tour when things had finally died down with her and she could be trusted not to blow everything to bits, but Argo was proving to be a more complex labyrinth than she originally gave it credit for. So she resigned herself to wandering, not that that was a particularly boring experience, Argo was beautiful architectural wonder, it was simply… frustrating.   

 

Before she could successfully find her room, or even make much progress, Sam could hear… singing? Was that singing? And her name? This piqued her interest, poking her head around the corner mere seconds before Alex came crashing into her, singing what only could be described as a terribly off-key, yet still beautiful drunk rendition of Loch Lomond.  

 

“...but me and my truuuue love will never meet again, on the bonnie bonnie banks…. Of… of…” Alex hummed, not missing a beat while wrapping her arms around Sam’s neck to keep herself upright. “Sam.”

 

“Hi there,” Sam grinning down at the woman while trying to keep her steady with her hands.

“Where. Where’s Sam?” That confirmed it, Alex was drunk, drunker than usual, that is. Sam would have found it more concerning if she wasn’t so damn _cute._

 

“Alex,” Sam had started to say, before being interrupted.

 

“Lena… Lena says I should tell Sam how I feel,” Sam was glad no one else was around, because she could _feel_ the blush spread across her face, “but probably not while I’m drunk…” Alex buried her face into Sam’s neck, seemingly content just to nap there, (not that she got any objections from Sam). “You smell like her.” Alex murmured into her.

 

Still speechless from this sudden unintentional confession, and not oblivious to the fact Alex should probably not spend a night in the hallway, (that would likely not endear her to Kara’s mother), Sam swept Alex off her feet, bridal style, walking back the way Alex came, eventually finding a familiar landmark in what was just a maze, weaving through an open-air pavilion and a garden before reaching what she could at least faintly recall as where she would be staying.

 

Struggling to fit both Alex and herself through the door, (Alex’s occasional comments certainly didn’t help, “you’re warm… very soft, soft ‘n warm…”), but eventually she managed, only then dropping her on the bed.

 

Only problem was, she may have misinterpreted how strong Alex’s grip was, so when Alex flopped, Sam went with her. Leaving Sam at the mercy of Alex’s drunk deathgrip, which seemed less concerned with her current state and more concerned with playing with Sam’s hair.

 

“Don’t move… you’re warm, stay.” Alex managed to say, leaving Sam with no other choice than to indulge her, turning her face towards the other woman’s and wrapping her arms around her midsection.

 

“Wait…” Alex says, as if just remembering something, “have to tell Sam… tell Sam I….” Sam put her finger to Alex’s lips, quietly shushing her, petting her hair till Alex fell back into sleep.

 

“I already know, Alex, I already know.”

 

(Later, when Alex wakes up in Sam’s arms, she may not remember how she got there, but this is the happiest she’s felt in a long time, choosing instead to simply fall back into Sam's arms). 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, posting more than one thing a year. It's almost like I'm an actual writer, huh. It's been a while since I've done any work in the Supergirl fandom, it's good to be back. 
> 
> This got inspired by a fan-art by @plastic-pipes on Tumblr, go check them out they're pretty cool. Check me out if you want Chaos at @jberk-ish on Tumblr if you want, I don't post much writing there but I do my best to get something out. For once this wasn't written at 4-am, which I'm actually proud of myself for doing. Huzzah for healthy sleep cycles! 
> 
> Anyhow there's a plate of spaghetti and a Law & Order: SVU marathon waiting for me, so I hope you enjoyed! *smoke bomb*
> 
> (And yes, I know it doesn't make any sense that Lena knows Irish when she was like, four when she was adopted, but fuck it, the girl can know Irish if she wants)


End file.
